rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ChishioKunrin/My take on the Volume 3 Trailer
So, we start out with flashbacks of Volumes 1 and 2, characters talking, and some dramatic irony in the form of Pyrrha being thankful they'll be participating in controlled fights instead of fights against murderers. I've gotta point out that, in Free Play #22, Miles and Kerry said that Volume 3 is the start of RWBY getting dark. They also said that we're actually going to see the antagonists doing things and see what they're up to, instead of them sitting around saying "We're gonna do bad things." So, let's see... I'm curious what Nora is so upset about. I noticed that, in the shot where Qrow and Winter are looking at each other from a distance, there's a robot head on the ground. Did Qrow behead an AK-200? It also seems that there aren't any students gathered around yet, so I don't think the two of them initially planned to do some kind of exhibition match for the students. In Free Play #22, Miles and Kerry said that we'll see what Qrow and Winter are up to while the students are participating in the tournament. The shot with the holograms is cool, and it makes it even clearer that Beacon is, indeed, at a higher level than the city. It looks like Amity Colosseum will be floating directly above the city itself. If it falls, a lot of people will be in danger. Though, it seems Ironwood has a lot of his ships hovering around it, so perhaps he's anticipating that. Also, I just have to say, Ozpin's office looks beautiful at night. And now... a gallery, involving the cliff shot: 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1130.png Rwby volume 3 premiere cliff.png 1001 Red Trailer 0885.png Cliffside Tomb.png Thanks to Maki saving it in 1080p, we can see that the person on the cliff is Ruby, and there is a square, slightly tilted, object on the ground in front of her. Could this be the location from the Red Trailer? Could we finally be getting Ruby character development? Is it a flashback or present day? If it's present day, I can't help but wonder if the tournament has day-long, or longer, breaks between rounds. That could be the case, to let competitors regenerate their Aura. If this is the same location, then we now know that it isn't always snowy there. So... Moving on. While looking at the trailer frame by frame, I couldn't help but notice that, as Mercury and Emerald walk away from Team RWBY, Yang looks back over her shoulder at them. I wonder why. What kind of conversation did they just have? What is she thinking about? Also, there are posters advertising snacks, like popcorn and slushies. Judging how the slushies that are pictured are white, my guess on the flavor is white cherry, lemonade, or limeade. After this, we get a montage of fighting. It's hard to tell which teams JNPR and SSSN are fighting. We know there's FNKI (that's how Kerry says Funky is spelled) and the Indiegogo fan-made team, which Lindsay called Indigo. Though, I'm not sure if she was joking or not. The characters have some interesting designs. 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1623.png|Purple hair, yellow-gray-ish eyes, interesting sword V3trailer 3.png|Looks kinda pirate vs pirate. Also, Scarlet doesn't have a butt. V3trailer 4.png|Looks a bit elvish, but spear is shaped like an anchor. V3trailer 5.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1701.png|Purple, black, and gray, good combo. Has eyebrow slits, like Nadir. V3trailer 7.png|Nice blade. Does it have fire Dust in it? V3trailer 11.png|A look at red-haired girl's full outfit. V3trailer 13.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 2023.png It seems that the team that JNPR fights has a ratio of 3:1 - 3 boys and 1 girl. The girl is the one wearing a beanie and wielding a sniper rifle. You can tell from her eye in that last screenshot. I noticed something interesting with Sage... V3trailer 4.png V3trailer 12.png Let's see, he has Roman numerals tattooed around his neck, he has Roman numerals on his sword, and a clock appeared floating near his sword. I think his Semblance might have something to do with time. We also had a clip of Qrow vs Winter, where we got a much better view of Qrow's sword, which actually has lines across it's blade, indicating that the blade itself transforms, just like JadenLan said before the trailer's release. I also noticed that there seems to be something bright blue on the hilt of Winter's sword. At first, I thought it was just a shine that didn't mean anything, but it kept showing up in the same spot from different angles. The gallery below has the best shot I could get of it, along with great shots of Qrow's sword. V3trailer 8.png V3trailer 9.png V3trailer 10.png So, continuing on... Ruby is super excited to see Qrow, as expected. She goes so far as to literally hang from his arm. I think that shot with Ruby waving her arms excitedly could be the scene where she sees that Qrow has come to Beacon. It's hard to tell if her expression is disbelief mixed with excitement or... I... don't know. 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1902.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1948.png She and Yang even apparently invite him to the Team RWBY dorm room for video games. V3trailer videogames1.png v3trailer videogames2.png v3trailer videogames3.png v3trailer videogames4.png v3trailer videogames5.png Aaaand then Yang shoves Ruby out of the way so she can play against Qrow. I dunno what it is about that clip or these frames, but it's incredibly funny. And, of course, there's Twintails-tan, as the fandom calls her. There's something about her that's so intriguing, that makes me want to know who she is and what she's like. I can't wait to see her in an episode and hear her speak. What kind of weapon does she have? What's her name? Who are her teammates? Is she working with/for Cinder? Category:Blog posts